


Fog

by ZiggyM1031



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Multiverse, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyM1031/pseuds/ZiggyM1031
Summary: Edge has never seen fog, and his first experience with it reminds him of the dust-filled air of the Underground.





	Fog

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting in class when I thought "Hey how would Red react to seeing fog?" But then I thought "Nah homeboy's a scientist and Edge would be more of an interesting take on it" so here you go.

The first time Edge sees fog, he loses it. 

Edge stirs in bed, waking up but refusing to open his eyes. Today’s Saturday, the one day of the week he doesn’t train, much to his discretion. Blue had demanded he and Berry take self-care days at least once a week, stating that nonstop training was unhealthy for the body and the mind. Berry had taken this information to heart, and thus Edge was dragged into it too. Days like these were spent with the others and the human. Shopping, movies, and just relaxing were the popular choices on Saturdays to prevent boredom from creeping into everyone’s bones. 

He opens his eyes to a chalky, grey hue highlighting his room instead of the soft, yellow shade of the sunrise. Something feels different, something feels w r o n g. Panic quickly sets in, and Edge launches himself towards his window. The sudden movement causes his mountain of pillows to hit the floor (if he wants to indulge in the stupid fabric-encased cotton he can, bite him). He looks out into the amass of trees that make up the property and can’t see far due to the grey residue in the air. 

‘NO.’

Suddenly he’s back in The Underground, running. 

‘IT CAN’T BE.’

Covering the bottom of his face with his scarf, searching. 

‘THERE’S NO WAY.’

He had been in a meeting with Undyne and the King when they got word of the hunt. 

‘THIS CAN’T HAPPEN AGAIN.’

This time they targeted Snowdin, specifically his house, even more specifically his brother. His brother. 

‘WE WERE SUPPOSED TO BE SAFE HERE.”

They were the citizens of the Underground, unhappy with Asgore’s rule. They’d had it with his “Kill or be killed” philosophy, with the lack of food. There had been rumors that Asgore was keeping food from them and c;aiming shortage so they’d turn on one another. Edge had no knowledge of such a thing, but he didn’t doubt Undyne and Asgore would commit such an act. These rumors started the hunts, citizens grouping together to attack the royal guard. The amount of monsters’ SOULS claimed by these hunts wa so great that their dust permeated the air, never settling on the ground or blowing into the crevices that a single monster’s dust would. Breathing in the remains of other monsters reminded everyone of the difficulties they faced, there was no forgetting.

The guards who announced that the hunters had attacked Papyrus’s house and that Sans was nowhere to be found where roughly pushed to the side as he rushed by them. Papyrus tore through the Underground starting with the hot dog stand, destroyed, and his house, defaced. SOUL racing, he went to Grillby’s, which was in the same condition it had been in before as no one messed with the fire elemental, but he was told that the hunters had come around asking for his brother. He wandered the cold, dusty forest until he eventually found Sans inside his sentry station, sleeping. 

At the time, staring at his brother, his hidden, alive brother, he had just thought ‘Typical that they’d think he’d be too lazy to be working. Even more typical that his laziness is what saved his pathetic ass.’ Back then he still refused to admit his worry even to himself, because somehow if he thought about his worry in a way that wasn’t toward a possession as it was care for his brother, then it would be seen as a weakness and even Asgore and Undyne would be on the hunt to remove any weakness and--”

“Edge?” Suddenly he’s back in the present, his personal belongings are all over the floor, and the human is standing in the doorway. But that didn’t matter.

“Where’s my brother?” He whispered, panic raced through him, did the humans finally turn against them? The thought tore through him and he impossibly tensed more,  
“WHERE IS HE?!?” The human flinched, used to his volume but not the angry intensity behind it.

“He went with the others to do some food shopping, we were running low and no one could decide on a list. Red wanted to stay but it looked like you weren’t waking up for a while and Blue insisted he go. I wasn’t feeling that great so I stayed behind...are you okay?” So none of them were here?? None of them? What if...what if they were all gone? Yeah he hated them but he didn’t--didn’t hate them! He couldn’t be alone, they couldn’t all be dusted.

“H-HOW LONG AGO DID THEY GO OUT?” Voice breaking, he decided that he was going after them, he had to. There was a chance they were still alive. He moved to his closet, getting ready to change into his battle body, fidgeting. He had to protect them, whether he liked it or not the others were his fucked up version family. He wasn’t ready to admit it by any means. He had barely just fixed things with Red who still flinched at him sometimes. He wasn’t ready to admit to being a part of an actual family, but damn it there was no other time to admit it than now. He certainly didn’t love them, but he...tolerated them differently than he tolerated others. And don’t even get him started on the human. Oh starts he couldn’t breathe--

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece that I've ever published (or written for Undertale at all) so please go easy on me but please let me know where I can improve. I did have more in mind at some point but I lost the plot, that's why there's a sudden cut-off there.
> 
> This is more of an experiment than anything but I really enjoyed writing it, I just need to figure out how AO3 formatting works.


End file.
